


Christmas Decorations

by evilwriter37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Interrupting Cas, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Ships It, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dean explains Christmas traditions to Cas, and Sam exploits a certain one that involves kissing.





	

"Dean, why is there a pine tree in the bunker?" Those were the first words out of Castiel's mouth when he entered the library. A few tables had been moved aside and in their place was a pine tree that looked to be around six and a half feet tall. 

"Christmas, man!" Dean exclaimed with a twinkle in his green eyes. 

"It is only December 10th." Cas was perplexed. Why did this holiday (and a very misconstrued one at that), warrant putting a tree indoors?

Dean's wide smile faltered a bit. "Dude, you don't know about Christmas?"

"I know that it's actually a pagan holiday and that the medieval church claimed it to be Jesus' birthday even though he was born in the spring as a way to persuade the pagans into becoming Christians. It's a wrongful lie if you ask me."

"I mean, uh, yeah, I actually knew that," Dean said. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor, smiling a little. "It's just, you don't know about how we celebrate it?"

"What are we celebrating? The theft of an ancient people's holiday? That doesn't seem right, Dean."

"Cas, could you shut up for one second?" Dean took him by the shoulder and steered him over to one of the tables. "Sit down, okay? Let me tell ya about it."

"Okay." Cas took a seat, folded his hands in front of him. Dean sat across from him.

"So, all that pagan crap aside," Dean began, "people have been celebrating during this time of year forever, basically. A lot of people don't even do it to worship gods or the God or Jesus or anything. It's to add some cheer and festivity to the darkest and coldest part of the year. You with me so far?" 

Castiel just nodded, waiting for Dean to continue.

"And yeah, we still use the tree thing from the Vikings and we-"

"Viking is actually a verb, not a noun."

Dean stopped, gaped at him a little. "Uh, okay, but um, can I finish?"

"I apologize. I was only trying to clear up a misconception."

Dean just smiled at him rather affectionately, which he often did. "Anyway, so we still do the tree thing and we decorate it and all that." His tone was excited and there was a childlike giddiness in his eyes. "And we get each other gifts, wrap 'em, and put 'em under the tree to be opened on Christmas. It's really fun."

Cas felt a smile light on his face. It did seem like a fun thing to partake in, and Dean just looked so happy about it.

"That seems very nice," he commented, seeing that the older Winchester was waiting for some sort of response.

Dean's smile widened to show his teeth. "Awesome. Sam and I were gonna go shopping for decorations today. Wanna come?"

"I would very much enjoy that," he answered honestly. It was always good to spend time with the Winchesters, especially when nothing was trying to hurt or kill them.

"Alright!" Dean jumped from his chair. "Let's get going then!"

 

Dean was perusing through one of the aisles in the store with Cas. He kept glancing over at him, smiling fondly at how he was keenly looking at each and every decoration. 

"You put lights on it?" Castiel asked. He was bent over and looking at a box of Christmas tree lights. He looked a little confused.

"Yeah." Dean went over to him, a box of ornaments under one arm. He'd have to put them in the cart that Sam had taken off with. "They're electric. You wrap them around the tree, plug 'em in and bam! Instant Christmas spirit!" 

"So, what else do you put on a Christmas tree?" Cas asked, straightening and looking at Dean, blue eyes genuinely curious and engaged. That's what Dean loved about him: he was always ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Well, um, we usually put a star on top. Like, a plastic one." Dean made sure to specify that it wasn't a real one, like Cas would no doubt think. It was sometimes cute when he took things too literally. "And whatever these are called." He slipped the box out from under his arm to show him the round, colorful ornaments that were inside. "I mean, you can put a bunch of other stuff on it too, but Sam and I like the more traditional look."

Cas just nodded his head, taking in the information. Then he pointed behind Dean. "Speaking of Sam, here he is. He seems to have had more luck than us."

Dean turned his head just as Sam reached them. The cart was almost full and he had a mischievous smile on his face. His right arm was stretched above Dean's head, out of his eyeline.

"Dude, what the hell are you-" Dean stopped himself when he tilted his head up and saw that Sam was dangling a plastic mistletoe over he and Cas' heads. 

Sam shook it, sounding rather devious when he spoke. "Come on, Dean, you know what to do."

"Oh my god, Sammy, get a life," Dean quipped as he put his box in the cart. He was trying to act annoyed, but there was a blush crawling up his neck. He wanted to kiss Cas, had wanted to kiss him for years now, and here Sam was just dangling the freaking Christmas plant of kissing over the both of them. Dean had tried to keep his affections for Cas subtle, but apparently Sam had caught on. 

"I don't quite understand." Cas was looking up at it, eyes squinted. "Sam, what do you want Dean to do?"

Sam chuckled and snorted, still holding it up.

"Sam, if you don't put that away right now I'm gonna kill you." Goddammit, Dean's whole face was burning. He was frustrated in more ways than one.

"Do it, you big wus," his younger brother insisted. "I know you want to!"

"Dean?" Cas was still left in the dark on what was going on.

"I swear to god, Sam! Cas doesn't even know what it means!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Why don't you show him?" That was finished with a wink.

Oh man. Sam wasn't going to stop, was he? Dean was going to have to do it. He was going to have to kiss Castiel.

"You great big, son of a bitch." Dean pointed a finger at Sam, then whirled on his heel to face Cas. He felt like he was burning everywhere, the anxiety beginning to make his hands sweat. He wiped his palms on his jeans and licked his lips.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas looked concerned over how flustered and nervous Dean looked.

_Just man up and do it, dammit!_

Dean didn't answer. He made himself lift his hands and grab Cas' face, forced his head towards him - god, his heart was beating so hard and his mouth was _right there_ \- and kissed him. _Wow,_ his lips were nice and soft! It only lasted a second or two, and he went to pull away, but Cas suddenly grabbed at his face and kissed _back_ rather vigorously. That weakened his knees and nearly made him lose his footing. Cas was _kissing_ him _back!_

Dean could hear Sam laughing behind him. Flustered, happy, aggravated, and a whole bunch of other things, Dean shot back his right hand and flipped him off. That just made his younger brother laugh harder. 

Cas pulled away with a huge smile. "So the point of this decoration is for kissing, I see.

Dean was at a loss for words. He lowered his hands to his sides, trying to take in what had just happened. Cas had kissed him _back._ Cas was _happy_ with it. Holy _crap!_ He'd kissed him back! 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it is," he finally said. Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, he came forward and kissed him again, held onto Cas' waist to pull him closer. The angel responded in kind, and Dean was so lost in the surreality and ecstasy of the moment that he didn't notice Sam backing away down the aisle with a satisfied smile on his face. 


End file.
